<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pick your gravity by princealliance (anaksemuabangsa)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26466637">pick your gravity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaksemuabangsa/pseuds/princealliance'>princealliance (anaksemuabangsa)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band), NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Park Chanyeol, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Intercrural Sex, Kink Negotiation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:33:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26466637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaksemuabangsa/pseuds/princealliance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something about Chanyeol.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Chanyeol/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>pick your gravity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>songs i replayed when i was writing this: nayana &amp; gravity</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>+++</p><p> </p><p>"We're out of dates," Chanyeol complains, closing the fridge door too hard maybe for Johnny's liking. Johnny winces at the loud, muted thud.</p><p>"Dates?"</p><p>"Yeah, dates," Chanyeol looks at him. "For the--you know, you put them in milkshakes and--" he trails off, waving his hand about. "Good for caloric intake."</p><p>"I see," Johnny dries his hand with the little towelette hanging by the sink. "You want to go get them?"</p><p>"Now?" Chanyeol visibly lights up. He's always so eager to go out with Johnny. They don't get many opportunities to, what with the pandemic and both of their schedules.</p><p>Johnny shrugs. "Sure. I'll even drive if you want."</p><p>"No, I'll do it." Chanyeol is already striding across the room, pulling on his hoodie. His large ears catch on the collar when he tries to push his head past it and he scrunches up his nose adorably. His hair comes out messy too. He tries to comb through them with his fingers, sighing and putting on a cap when it wouldn't come to order.</p><p>The drive is silent, an indie track that Johnny doesn't know playing from the speakers. Chanyeol hums to the tune, mumbles the lyrics under his breath. Johnny finds reprieve in these odd moments. They'd gone on a long drive down the Han-gang for their first date, stopping in front of a convenience store where Chanyeol buys him too much instant food and keeps apologizing for the general shitty premise for a first date.</p><p>It wasn't shitty, Johnny liked it, and had told Chanyeol so. He liked the carefree air, liked that they weren't constrained in a space where they had to <em>behave</em>. Liked that he got to have Chanyeol for himself without anybody around. It felt intimate. Close.</p><p>Like this, too. Feels intimate, close. Just the two of them in Chanyeol's car, getting groceries. He sneaks an unassuming hand up to grab Chanyeol's hand, taking it to his lap and linking their fingers together.</p><p>Chanyeol glances at him, a grin splitting his face. "I can't drive like this."</p><p>"Sure you can," Johnny smirks. "I believe in you."</p><p>Chanyeol chuckles, fond, squeezing Johnny's hand.</p><p>Johnny just smiles.</p><p>The wind is cold this time around in Seoul, even in the summer. It's cold when Johnny inhales through his mask. Cold when they enter the store, caps pulled low over their eyes. No one bats an eyelash at two six foot men in hoodies and caps anymore. Not this far into the pandemic. For that, Johnny is grateful.</p><p>They stroll around the huge supermarket for a while. Johnny dicks around the frozen food section, manages to pull a deep chuckle out of Chanyeol by pretending the Ben &amp; Jerry ice cream pints were boobs. They locate the dates on the imported food aisle. Chanyeol picks up two packets and throws them in the basket without even looking at the price.</p><p>Johnny wouldn't have looked at the price either. But well, he would've picked up only one.</p><p>"Is there anything you want?" Chanyeol asks as they get in line for the cashier.</p><p>Johnny pauses, before inconspicuously putting a bottle of lube in Chanyeol's basket. "Supplies," he says, staring straight at Chanyeol.</p><p>Chanyeol laughs loudly, even if the tips of his ears turn a lovely shade of red. "You're a menace," he says, taking Johnny's hand in his again.</p><p>Johnny grins, and barely resists the urge to plant one on Chanyeol's cheek.</p><p>-</p><p>The drive home is as quiet and comfortable as it was earlier. Chanyeol puts on less obscure songs this time, and Johnny finds himself humming to the tune, trying to memorize the sharp silhouette the street lights make out of Chanyeol's profile.</p><p>"What do you want for dinner?"</p><p>Johnny hums. "You?" He jokes, follow it with a soft <em>heheh.</em></p><p>Chanyeol rolls his eyes, pretends to be annoyed, a small smile pulling at his lips. "Be serious. I'll cook."</p><p>"Pasta?" Johnny asks softly.</p><p>This is something that he doesn't understand about himself yet. The way he's always soft with Chanyeol, finds himself using softer words, softer voices, gentler touches. Like now, tracing circles on Chanyeol's palm, mapping the lines of his hand.</p><p>Johhny's afraid he's gone sappy, but he can't find himself to mind, the thing is.</p><p>"Sure," Chanyeol answers, breaking Johnny's train of thoughts. "Pasta sounds great."</p><p>-</p><p>Chanyeol does end up cooking dinner for the both of them, something with kimchi and Bolognese sauce that Johnny didn't think would work but somehow does. He also ends up making a mess out of half the kitchen. Johnny isn't too upset by that, especially when Chanyeol keeps pouting at him so he'll help him clean, kissing Johnny every five minutes to show his gratefulness.</p><p>They migrate to the couch after dinner, somehow, each of them nursing a glass of wine. Chanyeol's maybe had more than Johnny did, which is why he's crawling over towards Johnny, lips red from the wine and cheeks slightly flushed, dark hair curled softly over his ears and eyes.</p><p>It doesn't take Johnny by surprise when Chanyeol kisses him, mouth soft and sweet like wine. He pushes Johnny until he's melting to the backrest of the couch, climbing into his lap. Johnny's hands settle on different parts of him, one on his stomach and one on his back. He's thick, solid. All muscles, not an ounce of softness on him, yet Johnny wants nothing but to cradle him close and treat him like glass, like he'll break.  </p><p>"Johnny," Chanyeol whispers into the space between them once they break for air.</p><p>"What do you want to do?" Johnny asks, nuzzling his cheek. He starts leaving kisses on his jaw, too, makes a trail of it down his neck, sucking and biting gently, careful not to leave a mark.</p><p>Chanyeol shivers in his arms, fingers twisting into the material on Johnny's t-shirt. And that's such an endearing action that it makes Johnny's blood boil, stokes the fire in his belly.</p><p>Johnny <em>wants</em>.</p><p>"A-anything."</p><p>Johnny hums. "Not specific enough, hyung," he whispers, drops his voice in the way he knows Chanyeol likes.</p><p>Chanyeol puts his large hands on the sides of Johnny's face, crushing their mouths together again. Chanyeol coaxes his mouth open with his tongue, has Johnny groaning with it. He's sloppy when he gets like this, pawing at Johnny's shirt and using too much teeth. Johnny has to squeeze his thigh to remind him to slow down, has to slip his fingers up the soft hairs on the nape of Chanyeol's neck to control the tilt of his head.</p><p>Johnny pulls away, presses a gentle kiss on Chanyeol's bottom lip, before sinking his teeth slightly into it, making Chanyeol gasp lightly and open his mouth. Johnny takes the opportunity to swipe his tongue inside, to take a lick at the roof of Chanyeol's mouth, behind his teeth.</p><p>Chanyeol whimpers, the sound going straight to Johnny's dick.</p><p>"Hyung, bedroom, come on," Johnny says, likes the roughness in his own voice.</p><p>Chanyeol wastes no time, pulling Johnny to his feet and into the bedroom, closing the door with way too much force. Johnny has to laugh when Chanyeol crowds him against the door, pushing a hot hand up Johnny's shirt. This is the Chanyeol that Johnny likes, too, the one too eager and just wants to get at Johnny by any possible means.</p><p>"Don't laugh," Chanyeol whines, staring at Johnny with blown eyes and a pout on his mouth.</p><p>"Can't help it," Johnny murmurs, stealing a kiss from Chanyeol. "You're adorable."</p><p>"Johnny," Chanyeol says, dropping his voice, nuzzling Johnny's neck. "Do you want to fuck me or not?"</p><p>It's Johnny's turn to shiver, to back Chanyeol up until his knees hit the bed and he falls on it. Johnny crawls on top of him, takes a second to pull Chanyeol's shirt over his head, and then his mouth is on bare skin, nipping and sucking.</p><p>Chanyeol lets out his first moan of the night, the first out of many, as Johnny laps gently on the bruise he left on Chanyeol's chest.</p><p>"Clothes--off," he stutters.</p><p>Johnny obliges, leans back just to take off his shirt. He sits on Chanyeol's crotch, his ass directly on top of Chanyeol's hardening dick, satisfied when Chanyeol hisses. Johnny grinds his ass down just to elicit more sounds out of him.</p><p>"Johnny," Chanyeol whines. The sound is so pretty, Johnny considers making him beg.</p><p>He doesn't, though. He gets up briefly to shimmy out of his sweats and pulls Chanyeol's shorts off of him. Chanyeol's cock slaps gently against his stomach, hard and red at the tip. Johnny's throat dries.</p><p>"Be right back," Johnny says, and immediately jumps to rummage through Chanyeol's bedside drawer.</p><p>Chanyeol takes the break to scoot up the bed, spreading out and fisting his hard cock. Johnny can hear the sounds he's making, the high-needy moans that he does when he gets too worked up by himself, the soft <em>shlick-shlick</em> of him jacking himself off. Johnny refuses to look, knows he won't be patient enough to find the lube and condom if he turns his head.</p><p>Speaking of.</p><p>"I think you ran out of condoms, hyung."</p><p>Johnny does turn, then, finds Chanyeol with his eyes glazed, a hand around his cock and the other fondling his balls.</p><p>Johnny swallows.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Do you have more in the bathroom?"</p><p>Chanyeol shakes his head, bites his lip as he presses the sensitive part underneath the head. He moans before he answers, hips twitching up and thighs tensing, little shit.</p><p>"Y-you didn't buy some earlier?"</p><p>"No." Johnny fishes out the lube and throws it to the bed, figures he could finger Chanyeol or something.</p><p>But then Chanyeol pauses, flush deepening before he does something absolutely out of his mind.</p><p>Chanyeol turns around, gets on his hands and knees for Johnny, and closes his legs together. "Maybe you could fuck my thighs?" He asks softly.</p><p>Johnny's mind shortcircuits. He scrambles to the bed, draping himself over Chanyeol's back, hot skin on skin, hard cock grinding onto the crack of Chanyeol's ass.</p><p>Johnny presses a kiss on Chanyeol's shoulder. "Are you sure? I can just finger you."</p><p>Chanyeol nods, the tips of his ears and the back of his neck turning endearingly red. "We haven't tried it like this."</p><p>"Okay, stay still." Johnny wastes no time, grabbing the half-empty bottle of lube and popping the cap open. He squeezes a dollop of it on his hand, immediately slipping his hand in and rubbing it to the inside of Chanyeol's thigh.</p><p>Chanyeol winces a little, Johnny pauses.</p><p>"Sorry," he says, pressing a kiss to the back of Chanyeols spine. "Cold?"</p><p>Chanyeol nods, but spreads his legs obligingly to give Johnny better access, so Johnny continues rubbing it in until it's warm. He does the same to the other side. He uses the remaining lube to slick up his own cock, sighing as the pressure brings <em>some </em>relief, and in no time, Johnny is lining up his cock with Chanyeol's pressed thighs.</p><p>The first press of his cockhead between Chanyeol's thighs feels slightly weird. Chanyeol is <em>all</em> solid muscles. His thighs are firmer than his asshole, more yielding but <em>solid</em>. But Johnny pushes through, the head of his cock catching on soft skin. Johnny moans lowly, cock enveloped totally by the tight heat of Chanyeol's thighs, made wet with the overabundance of lube he'd drizzled earlier.</p><p>"Shit," Johnny pants, leaning his weight against Chanyeol fully, "f-feels amazing, hyung."</p><p>Chanyeol just hums. Johnny's the one who has his dick shoved between Chanyeol's thighs but Chanyeol is the one who's trembling.</p><p>"Move?" Chanyeol whispers hoarsely.</p><p>Johnny is more than happy to oblige.</p><p>Johnny pulls his cock back halfway, before pushing back in. The pressure is <em>amazing</em>, like this, sending sparks down Johnny's toes, especially when Chanyeol flexes his thighs.</p><p>Johnny keeps a steady pace, rocking into Chanyeol. His dick keeps bumping against the base of Chanyeol's, sometimes rubbing over his balls. He doesn't know if it's any good at all, but Chanyeol keeps moaning like Johnny is fucking his ass instead of his thighs, pushing back and wailing Johnny's name like he's dying so he figures he's doing good.</p><p>"Johnny," Chanyeol moans, dropping his head.</p><p>"Yeah?" Johnny croaks out, hips unrelenting. His balls slap against Chanyeol's thighs when he fucks in, the sounds of it filthy in the quiet room. "You like being used like this, hyung?" Johnny whispers right into his ear, "like it when I use you to get off like this?"</p><p>Chanyeol shakes, head ducked and neck red, his thighs flex on their own, making a tight, <em>good</em> crevice for Johnny to fuck into. Johnny curses.</p><p>"Yes," Chanyeol whimpers. "Yes, love being good for you."</p><p>"Good," Johnny kisses the back of his neck, gripping Chanyeol's hips meanly. "Good boy."</p><p>Chanyeol whimpers again, collapsing on his face on the next thrust in, his back arches, muscles flexing and bunching as he tries to get his arms underneath him.</p><p>Johnny's cock throbs at the display, he grips Chanyeol's shoulder, pushing <em>down</em> and leaning back, making the fuck easier, making it <em>deeper </em>for him.</p><p>Chanyeol just keens, turns his face so it's not shoved to the pillows. He pants openly, gulping for air as Johnny fucks into his thighs again and again.</p><p>"Touch me, touch me, please--" Chanyeol pleads, hands fisting the sheets.</p><p>His words dissolve into a moan when Johnny reaches around and wraps a hand around his leaking cock. He bucks forward, sobbing and trying to fuck into Johnny's fist, already slick from the leftover lube and precum. Johnny jacks him off rough and dirty, matching the pace with the way he's shoving his cock between Chanyeol's thighs.</p><p>"Johnny," Chanyeol keens, high-pitched and breathy, "<em>Johnny.</em>"</p><p>It's Chanyeol who cums first, groaning low into the pillow, his cock throbbing hot and twitching in Johnny's hand. It makes his legs close up instinctively, thighs clenching beyond belief and Johnny only gets a flash of that tight, tight, <em>tight</em> grip before he's cumming, too, toes curling and hips twitching against Chanyeol's.</p><p>Johnny milks him through it, until his cock gives one last kick in Johnny's hand, spurting out its last rope of cum. Johnny collapses on top of Chanyeol afterwards, trying to catch his breath, his own orgasm sapping everything out of him for one hot second.</p><p>-</p><p>Chanyeol likes to cling after sex, like an oversized koala.</p><p>He once said, two months into dating Johnny, that Johnny was like a human furnace, and that he'd never felt cold when they sleep together. This reminds Johnny of that, the way Chanyeol is winding his arms around Johnny, face mushed against Johnny's chest.</p><p>Johnny's thinking about some other things too, though.</p><p>"Hey, hyung," Johnny starts, playing with the hair on the back of Chanyeol's neck. He hadn't kept it long for purpose, but it's kind of endearing, the way it flops over his ears and forehead. Come to think of it, a lot of things about Chanyeol is endearing.</p><p>Chanyeol hums to indicate he's still awake and listening. Johnny continues.</p><p>"You know," he says, slowly, minding his words, "you like being called good boy a lot."</p><p>Chanyeol tenses in his arms, he extricates himself as abruptly as he did tackle-hugging Johnny to the bed earlier, trying to sit up and bolt.</p><p>Johnny panics, sits up too, snagging Chanyeol's arm before he could leave the bed. "Wait, no--hear me out. Hear me out. Park Chanyeol."</p><p>Chanyeol pauses, and Johnny coaxes him to turn around, until they're sitting cross-legged on the bed against each other. He won't meet Johnny's eyes. That's alright. Johnny takes his hands in his.</p><p>"That's like, okay," Johnny says. "I thought we could explore that, together?" He asks. "If you want to."</p><p>The thing is, Johnny feels like Chanyeol is holding back on him, sometimes. Chanyeol had admitted, about one month into dating and the first time they were about to have sex (second time if you count sloppy, hurried handjobs in expensive restaurant bathrooms as real sex), that he didn't bottom much at all. Had asked Johnny shyly if he could. Since Johnny had asked what <em>he</em> wanted to do.</p><p>Johnny made a point to ask every time, after that.</p><p>Chanyeol fidgets.</p><p>"That's okay?"</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>Chanyeol mutters something under his breath that Johnny doesn't quiet catch.</p><p>"What was that?"</p><p>"I have a list," Chanyeol mumbles.</p><p>"You have a list?"</p><p>Chanyeol nods, still looking at everywhere but Johnny.</p><p>"Okay," Johnny says, "You can show me when you're ready."</p><p>Chanyeol looks as red as a tomato, any more pushing and Johnny is afraid the poor guy will boil over. Johnny takes pity on him and guides him back down, clicking off the bedside lamp and burrowing into Chanyeol's warmth. He gets to be the little spoon, this time. Chanyeol can deal.</p><p>Johnny's already dozing when he hears it, a sigh followed by a warm press of lips on his head. And then a whisper.</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>Johnny hums half-heartedly, snuggling into Chanyeol as warmth spreads through him. It has nothing to do with the way Chanyeol is wrapped around Johnny but has exactly everything to do with him, too<em>.</em></p><p>Johnny sighs, content, and quickly slips into unconsciousness, Chanyeol's scent and warmth surrounding him.</p><p>-</p><p>The list, as it turns out, is quite long.</p><p>Not as long as Johnny's, though.</p><p> </p><p>+++</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>they spend some time going through all the lists until they decide which kinks they like best n that include chanyeol good boy n petplay</p><p><a href="https://curiouscat.me/carrotbakehyun">cc</a> | <a href="https://twitter.com/diorboybaek">twt</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>